A Special Card ::Dead, but may be adopted::
by Magical Mists
Summary: Young Allen Walker is sent to a new school but its all not right. More danger than ever and blood of all who fight will spill on the hard ground while unable love happens between two powerful exorcists.
1. The New Kid

It was December 14th at 6:55am, I was walking onto school property for the first time. My master gave me a train ticket as he whacked me with a hammer, I remember perfectly even if I was hit extremely hard on the head. Now I'm here, on school grounds staring at the doors as other kids walk past me into the school. I gulp only hoping no one questions me even though I know they will. Slowly I walk over and pushed the doors open slowly and stepped inside. Wonder where I'm going, as I walked forward I saw huge long hallways full of children that looked pretty tall. I seem short compared to them, oh well I will try to make the best of it.

I wore a long sleeved white shirt with a striped tie around the collar part of my shirt. My jeans were somewhat baggy but not as much as other people I've seen. I walked down a hall hoping it was mine until someone put a sword up to my neck. I jumped back and looked up to see a long bluish blackish haired guy, he eyes cut into me like a knife through my head. "I assume you are the student bean-sprout." He growled but just started walking away. Then a different hand touched my shoulder as I turned to only see a girl with long greenish type hair.

"Don't mind him, thats Kanda. He is a stick in the mud. Oh by the way my name is Leenalee." She smiled at me as walked infront of me and waved a hand to follow her so I did. She took me to a class with very little people. There was about 17 students in this class which is pretty small for a class. The teacher asked me to take a seat in the back of the next to a kid who had red spiked up hair and an eye patch over his right eye. I walked over as the students seemed to stare at me white hair, they didn't notice my scar because my hair covered it and I am going to try to keep it that way.

I sat at my seat but I was rather quiet, the teacher didn't seem to want to bother me so I sat without a word until a spit-ball hit the side of my neck. With much surprised I looked over to see that flame head boy shoving paper into a small straw. He looked up to see me stare at him then he gave me a weird smile. "My name is Lavi, I was trying to get your attention and that appear to work. Who are you?" He asked but since I wasn't really very talkive torward people at the moment I spoke softly.

"I'm Allen." I wasn't really mad or angry but not in the mood to be here. With a small sigh I turn to stare out the window, the people rode carriaged down the streets of the dull town. Do I really have to be here?

"Hey dude, whats wrong with you? Is something bothering you at all?" Lavi asked me as I turned to lookat him, my white hair wasn't covering my scar this time and stared. "W-whats with the scar?" He seemed to be staring at the star instead of the rest of the scar. "Are you an akuma you have that weird star thing?" He asked me and I looked down at my deck, my hand were under my desk so no one noticed my left arm.

"No..I'm human. The scar is a story for another time, a time when you know more about me and when I trust you more." I could only seem to mutter, but now that is going to spread throughout the school. I'm gonna try to hide it anyway. After class was over I got up out of my seat and left the class room, I was the last to get out of the room do to the mob of students throwing themselves at the door. I sighed abit I went to my locker. The locker was black while everyone elses was either blue or green. Why is mine black? Put my hand on the cold metal I slowly opened the locker and got a book to read and a binder since I didn't have any of the books yet until I go to those classes.

When I went to class the only person I knew...well more like spoken too was Kanda, but he would have no interesting talking with me. The teacher called me to the front of the class and told me to introduce myself and answer questions people had. I did as he said, and walked infront of the class. "Hello, I'm Allen Walker." There wasn't much I could say but half the class had questions. The problem was I didn't know them so I didn't know their names therefor the teacher chose for me.

"Where are you from?" Was question I got from a young curly haired girl. When I didn't answer she knew I didn't want to talk about it.

"Who are your parents?" Was another question I got.

"I don't know my parents." I muttered sadly but loud enough that they heard my answer.

"Why do you wear golves?" That was a question I didn't want to get, my shirt sleeve went up just enough to see my glove.

"Its a habbit for me to wear this." In a way it sorta was but I also lied as well. I waited to here the other questions and what I found was shocking is that Kanda raised his hand. The teacher called on him afew momments after.

"Why do you seem shy, Moyashi? Something wrong with your head?" Kanda asked calmy like it doesn't bother him to be rude to anyone. His legs are crossed as he doesn't even look at me. What type of person does that? Finally I answer.

"First off, my name is Allen not moyashi, seconds I'm not shy and third I'm perfetly fine nothing is wrong with me." I wanted to yell but I stared calm and hopefully no one can tell I want to yell. Kanda stood out of his seat walked over to me. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist with the glove and yelled.

"Don't lie, Moyahsi! I can see the fear of us all in your eyes! All your answers have been lies except for one!" He yelled at me but the teacher didn't do anything. Thats some helpful teach, such a lazy ass for not helping the new student. Everyone in the class placed their head's on their desk like this happens often.

"Let me go Ba-Kanda!" I yanked my hand free but since Kanda had gripped my glove it came right off and was now in Kanda's hand. His stare cut into me yet again and I stepped back trying to hide my arm from everyone in the class. It appeared he noticed I was hiding something. Finally the teacher got up and went infront of Kanda and gave him a slip of paper.

"I'm gonna have to call you out of class today Mr. Kanda. Please go to the office." Kanda only growled and took the paper and walked out of the room. Thank goodness thats over but he still had my glove. Within seconds the teacher demanded me to take a seat so I did.

After who knows long the bell rang. I looked up, did I fall asleep in class already with out being caught? Once I got in the hallway Lavi came over to me. "I heard Kanda got sent to the office again." He said looking at me funny then looked down. "Did Kanda take a glove?" He took my arm to see and but I yanked my arm back still hiding my left arm completely.

"Please, don't touch me." I muttered sounding troubled. Oh well there was only two more periods until lunch. Lavi was studying me I asume considering the way he walked around me. I tried to ignore and looked at my school day planner. Aparently I have music class then forth period and then fitness class. Lavi was looking over my shoulder, staring at me weirdly. I felt unsafe and started walking away but I picked up the speed as he followed then I started running.

I had no idea where the music room was so I was just running and kept running unitl I lost sight of Lavi. He probably thinks I have problems. Oh well I guess, I start looking for the music room until suddenly Leenalee grabbed my arm and dragged me to music class. "You are breathing deeply, you ok?" She said as she brought me to a paino.

I nodded and I was only quiet. Then the teacher called for the classes attention. He pointed at the board and it said what we had to do. Play a song? I don't know any, I turned to Leenalee hoping she would help me with this notes stuff but sadly she was already playing on her own paino. I rested my hands on the keys I had a weird feeling though...I hope no one stares at me as I try to play this paino considering I don't have my glove. I started muttering as a played an A note, i don't know or how but I felt like my body was being controled, my hands moved as I played a song. I don't remember ever playing a paino in my life, how am I playing this?

It wasn't long until people in the class stopped playing their paino's and stared at me. I gulped as I couldn't stop playing, please don't look at my hands I thought to myself just wishing Kanda never took my glove. The song itself sounded like I've heard it before it wasn't long until I was able to stop playing. I quickly excused myself from class and went into the hall. Leenalee had a curios look and followed me aparently while the class just stared at the paino I was playing. The teacher was asleep.

"Something wrong, Allen?" She asked as she sat next to me in the hall. I only looked down down as my hair still covered my face. Its a good thing no body knows about my except Lavi...I must remind myself to stay away from Lavi, he seems to be a trouble making type.

"I'm fine. Just confused being here is all." I looked up a smiled at her with a smile on my face trying to make her feel better. It worked pretty well also. She smiled back and nodded.

"I asume you want to think over things?" She asked as I nodded. She rose to her feet and walked back into the room. I let out a small sigh as I thought about what happened so far today.


	2. Confustion

Music was over and I went on to fitness class. That seemed to be the only place I

knew where I was going. I slowly opened the door into the changing room and there was a

class list for every class. I looked at my class list and noticed that...Kanda...was in my class.

This could be alot of trouble for me. Since I was early I changed rather quickly hoping that no

one would walk in and thankfully no one ever did. My uniform was a long white shirt and

sleeves that went past my hand, little to big and shorts that are black with a blue stripe down

the side that fit perfectly fine.

I walked over to the door and opened it but I hit someone with the door. This made

me feel horribly bad and I gulped hoping it wasn't Kanda...but sadly...it was. He growled at me

like a wolf ready to attack and I just speeded down the hall way to the fitness room. This is

just great, this first day of school is a disaster. I will end up being the schools punching bag if I

don't be more careful.

Once I entered the fitness room a tall male teacher greeted me to the class. He

seemed nice and helpful at the moment but that is probably very wrong to think. Everything

here is just odd, teachers don't really help right away and wait for everything to get worse. I'm

probably going to be taking a beating by Ba-Kanda later well...unless I us my anti-akuma

weapon to defend myself but then he would know my secret. I releashed a small sigh as afew

other students came into the room, one of those students was Ba-Kanda. This won't end good.

My first reaction was to walk to the back of the room and just stay away from him

but thats not how Kanda would have it. He didn't get sent home, makes me wonder if he just

beat the school principal. My breathing was shallow so not much air was getting to my head

right now. Seemed almost like a second before I heard a shatter of wind and a sword pointing

at my head. "So Moyahi, do you think its funny hitting me with a metal door?" He snarled the

words as I slipped back abit. The teacher clapped his hands and commanded everyone to run 3

laps without stopping.

Ba-Kanda glared at the teacher and then back at me, to my surprise he put his sword

away and went out into the hall. Of course I had to run as well so I had to leave into the hall.

Running three laps seemed to be a problem for some people, only me and five other students

finished within two minutes. Since I'm not rude I like to cheer the students on who took longer

to make them feel better in case they hate the fact being slow. Not everyone is fast I am just

because all the things I've done as a child.

When everyone finished the three laps we headed by into the fitness and I asume it

was in the middle of a strength unit. They had high ropes to climb, pull up bars and weights.

No one went anywhere near the ropes so I wanted to give it a try. It seemed so odd being here

though, the students probably think I'm very odd because of my white but its not that weird, is

it? When I walked over to the rope it appear longer than it did across the room but I was going

to try anyway. The sleeve of my shirt still covered my left arm but the other one was free. I

gripped the rope around my fingers to find it easy to pull myself up. This was an easy task and

it was only a matter of seconds before ringing the bell at the top then I jumped down.

Everyone was staring at me with shocked eyes. What did I do that is so shocking?

The teacher walked over to me and slimed before saying anything else. "Well you sure have

body strength here Mr. Walker. No one usually tries to climb the rope anymore so good news

to you." He sound cheery for a teacher and me doing such a simple task. A smile appear on my

face, it seems so odd yet its an ok feeling even if Ba-Kanda is probably going to beat me later.

People went on with class for the next fifteen minutes before leaving to the changing room.

In the changing room I sat in the corner waiting for everyone to leave before getting

changed. When I thought I was alone I started to get change until a voice startled me. "Why

are you still here? I thought you would be one of the first people out Moyashi." The voice

belonged to Ba-Kanda. Great just what I need. I was going to look at him but I didn't, it seemed

to trouble me to look at him. "Why are you still in your uniform, Moyashi?" He still had a angry

tone in his voice as he stood there looking down at me.

"I was waiting for everyone else to leave so get changed, do you mind atleast

turning around, Ba-Kanda? Oh also my name is Allen NOT Moyashi." I finally replied to his

question and looked up at him. His eyes sharpened but he turned around. Quickly I changed

from my uniform to my normal clothes. This is an akward feeling, I am sitting here in the back

of the room with Ba-Kanda only afew inches away from me. Once I was fully changed I stood

up slowl then a sword shot next to the side of my head, my body flintched as he stared into my

eye that wasn't covered by my hair.

"There is something different about you, Moyashi. Why did you lie to all those

students and hit me with a door?" He demanded answered from me.

"I didn't know you were outside the door, it doesn't have a minature window or

anything so I wouldn't be able to see you." I carried on with a more quiet tone in my voice,

"Also I didn't lie to anyone, if I was shy I wouldn't cheer those students on and I would be

responding to you or anyone." I gulped thinking he was just going to cut my head off but he

didn't. He remoed his sword out of the side of the wall.

"Fine, Moyashi. We are both late for lunch but I expect you to prove yourself." He

growled and turned away and left the room. That went different than I thought. Why didn't he

try to kill me or atleast beat me like I thought he would?

When I arrived at lunch they limited ourer meals so they didn't have to buy so much

food everyday. Since I ate alot this wouldn't solve my hungry but it was alright. I sat alone at a

table in the back of the lunch room. It wasn't that bad to sit here alone, just hope that making

friends won't be to hard this time. So far today I guess I can say I have Leenalee and Lavi but

I'm not 100% sure though.

I finished my food quickly and went to dump my tray. When I came back Kanda was

sitting at the table eating some weird noodles. The fact of sitting at the same table as Ba-

Kanda made my stomach hurt. I sat down across from him but stayed quiet. He ate with his

eyes closed and I looked down at the table. "You already ate, Moyashi?" He had his eyes open

and looked up at me.

"My name is Allen." I grunted and turned to face the wall.

"You know I only asked a question. Why don't you just answer it." He was glaring at

me harshly but I never looked at him. This feels odd, I have cold eyes staring at me...yet now it

just feels warm. "Well?"

"You aren't that type of person."

"What type of person am I to you?"

"Heartless and Cruel."

"Quick to judge are we?" He raised an eye brow as he slurped up some noodles.

"What?"

"You hardly know me and you are so quick to judge me, how rude Moyashi." He

muttered and I was shocked by this side comment. People probably think this is all weird but

he isn't yelling and he is just calm. Is he like that when he is at home? Why can't he act way all

the time? The thoughts buzzed around until Lavi got my attention. He was behind me and

pulled me out of my seat.

"C'mon Allen! Leenalee and I are going with you to english. Aren't you excited to get

away from that boring Yuu over there?" He looked at me weirdly but dragged my away. I never

got to look at Kanda's face but he was probably just acting nice so he could beat me. I stayed

quiet as Lavi rushed me into english class.

Once I entered english class everyone there smiled at me. This class seemed slow

though, we got a bunch of papers. Leenalee and Lavi where talking and noticed how bored I

looked. "Hey Allen, are you ok over there?" Lavi asked me but I dozing off and didn't respond.

He hit me with a spit ball but it didn't really make a difference. I fell asleep.

*~Flash Back~*

**_ "Mana, how are you able to do all these things?" Allen looked up at Mana who was_**

**_praciting for the performance that started in afew minutes._**

**_ "I've been working this way for awhile, Allen. One day you will be able to do all these_**

**_things with me." Mana smiled at Allen as they called Mana out to the show._**

**_ "Alright Mana." Allen ran up to Mana and hugged him tightly wishing him luck on his_**

**_act. Mana hugged Allen back and told him it won't be to long until we are both home with each_**

**_other. Mana releashed Allen and walked out to entertain the crowd. Allen sat and watched_**

**_Mana on his act as Allen watched with a smile, feeling extremely happy to have met Mana._**

*~Back to Reality~*

Lavi was shaking me as I slowly opened my eyes. "What?" I muttered still half

asleep.

"Its time to go Allen. English is over." He said shaking me alot more. I could only

seem to mutter but I slowly got out of my seat. I rubbed my eyes softly and grabbed my stuff

and walked out of english to my locker. "So what were you dreaming about?" Lavi didn't

appear to want to leave me alone.

"Nothing interesting." I muttered getting my things for science class. Lavi stood next

to me waiting for a real answer. I sighed, "Its just someone I lost in the past nothing more." I

answered and pushed him out of the way and went to science. When I sat down I noticed Ba-

Kanda infront of me, he looked strangely upset but I'm not so sure what.

The teacher was giving everyone partners and aparently I was with Kanda because

he never had a partner in science, everyone moved seats and moved desks as well so that

they sat next to their partner. Kanda glared at me when I sat next to him. The thing I never

understood is why his actions change so quickly. The teacher gave us something to do and

pracitice on it. I had no idea what to do and I looked over at Kanda for help. "Kanda, do you

know what to do?"

"Yeah...just put the blue potion in and mix it with the green one and try not to get it

on your hands ok." I listened to Kanda and did as he told me too, he seemed very upset about

something but I'm sure its better not to ask him anything.

During science I grabbed the wrong potion and mixed it with blue. It made a huge

explosion in front of me and Kanda. He glared at me then sighed. "Moyashi, you idiot I said

blue and green not blue and purple!" He growled and turned away from me. Now he is acting

normal. Whats his deal? I kept working until I found out where the green one was. It was in a

small tube of course thats why I didn't see it before. After I mixed the two the teacher said one

of us gets to bring it home and test what it works for. Kanda and I looked at each other almost

like saying I don't trust that stuff but in the end Kanda ended up taking it home.

The rest of science was boring and I almost fell asleep again but Kanda punched me

in the stomach. "Ow!" I turned to glare at Kanda but he was already facing out the window

then he muttered.

"No sleeping in class, Moyashi." I had enough of him called me that.

"My name is Allen!"

"You sure? Moyashi fits you more."

"Yes I'm sure, my name is Allen NOT Moyashi!" I finished the conversation and Kanda growled at me. Once class was over I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my books and fled the class into the hall.

*~Outside of School (a.k.a. Time Skip)~*

As soon as I stepped outside I tookin a long deep breath, it felt like forever since I've been outside in the fresh air. Most kids walks over on the streets to get home but I went a different path. Not to far from the school was the woods and I'd rather go through the woods than out on the streets where meeting very rude people can happen often. The air was cold though considering that it hasn't snowed yet and I put on a sweat shirt. Hopfully no one comes through here and knows who I am.

I stepped into the woods and for awhile it was peaceful but nothing last forever. My left eye activated. "Akuma." I muttered to myself as some walked around me in there human form. By the looks of the souls there was five level one akuma and one level two akuma. I rolled up the sleeve to my shirt then activated my left arm and slashed it through all the akuma except one. The level two appears to be build for speed. It was the the area but I don't know where it went, suddenly my entire body hurt and my right leg went numb, looking over at the corner of my eye was the akuma and its claws through my leg. The blood rushed out quickly but that won't stop me from fighting but it moved to fast for me to attack.

The akuma was running until a sword was throw at it but missed by atleast an inch. It laughed thinking I threw it but I didn't. Someone rushed out of the bushes and cut the akuma in half, making it explode and the soul free. I deactived my left arm before the person who was there saw me. The throught was so I turned and ran but the person grabbed my shirt. It was Kanda. Great this will only be trouble. My sleeve fell back down over my left arm and the sweat shirt's hoodie hid my white hair and left a shadow over my face so he couldn't see my left eye.

Kanda grunted, "You didn't die after being hit by an akuma?" He seemed so confused but I didn't respond for awhile.

I tried to make my voice sound different by adding a scratching tone to it. "Just go away stranger. I never needed your help." I lied if it wasn't for him well, I would probably be in more pain.

Kanda let go of my shirt, "Alright but if you die its not my problem." He replied and did as I said and left. Once he was gone I sighed in relief and slowly walked to the house I was forced to live in while I'm here. It was an old house that many people don't cross into mainly because of how scary it looks to them. Once I got there I sat down in a chair and was bleeding for away before I got up and looked for the bandages. This will be hard to explain to my fitness teacher tomorrow. I muttered sadly and went to my room. Since master ran away and I'm alone I have got to be careful and hopefully not get hit by akuma again.


	3. Pained

In the morning I was sitting in my first class of the day, the bandages around my leg

felt loose and this could be a major problem. The pain in my leg burns like fire and I couldn't

help but bit my lower lip due to the pain. It wasn't long until some people in the room started

to notice. I bit my lower lip so hard it began to bleed. Great, I'm making a huge fool of

myself..well only to the ones who are paying attention.

After class was over I went to my locker but very slowly and was walking differently.

I slowly put my things into my locker and slowly rose to my feet since I kneel to put my things

away. Then I turned around to only see Kanda afew inches away from me. "So Moyashi, you

know what an akuma is?" He asked me with a sharp glare. I gulped and looked away abit

afraid of what Kanda might do to me.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered hoping he wasn't going to react in a rude way but...he

didn't the way I thought he would.

"So your an exorcist? How come I never saw your anti-akuma weapon?" He rose an

eye brow and I bit my lower lip again because I feel so confused and I'm putting all my weight

on my leg which it making it burn alot.

"Well..um.." My voice was faint and I didn't really know how to respond, my lower lip

started bleeding again and Kanda's eye were full of worry which is very shocking. "Umm.." It

didn't seem to matter how much I tried to say it the words just didn't come out.

"Moyashi, let me see your leg." I decided I would let him so I knelt down and pulled

up my pant leg to the point where you could see the bandages. It still hurts so I was still biting

my lower lip as it kept bleeding. "Stop biting your lip." Kanda commanded and I listened, "Am I

aloud to take off the bandages?" He looked at me curiously and I nodded allowing him to take

off the bandages. He slowly removed the bandages to see the big bloody mess that was on my

leg, the cut was large and most of the blood around my cut was cry the rest quickly went down

my leg.

"Please don't touch it." I muttered hoping he had no thought of touching it. He

looked from my cut to looking into my eyes. My was wasn't covering my left eye and that the

moment I didn't realize that and he didn't seem to want to question.

"You shouldn't be walking on this, Moyashi. Doesn't it pain you too much?" "Well...yeah it hurts to walk on alot and even sitting causes pain on my leg."

"Come on, I'm bringing you to the nurses office." He helped me to my feet and

partly carried me to the nurses office. This feels pretty odd since we are both guys but its

surprising feels nice. When we got to the nurses office Kanda and I sat down waiting for

awhile, the more I think of it the more I take back everything I thought about Kanda. What is

this pain in my chest? I feel so confused.

After alittle while the nurse came out and I could see she was surprized to see

Kanda here. "Mr. Kanda and Mr. Walker, what brings you both here." She appeared to have

noticed that I was hurt. "Oh I see Mr. Walker is hurt but why are you here Mr. Kanda?"

"I'm here to make sure the Moyashi is ok." He grunted and looked away. The nurse

looked confused and I wanted to yell at Kanda for calling me Moyashi yet again but I didn't

because he is in one of his good moods. The nurse checked the cut on my leg and after awhile

she finally put something around it that helped way more than the bandages did. I only wish I

knew exactly what it was, she also suggested I go home and that they will sent someone over

to help with school work.

Kanda was listening to every word we said. I decided I would go home and work from

there but who will they send over? Then my question was answered, the nurse told me Kanda

would bring all the things needed to help me with school work she also added it will take

atleast a week for my leg to heal, looks like I won't be getting to know people well until after

the winter break. When the nurse told Kanda he was going to be working with me after school he gave her an evil glare. Guess he doesn't want to work with me. Now I wonder if he every really wanted me around.

Suddenly the teacher said no one would be able to take me home so I will stay the rest of the school day in the extra room of the office so that I don't want on my leg until I need to go home, Kanda was aparently going to take me home so I didn't have anything to fear hopefully.

Moments later Kanda left for his class and the nurse brought me to the room. It was somewhat large but was quiet and boring, I will most likely fall asleep just waiting in her. She told me to read and just relax but once I was relaxed sitting in one of the chairs I fell asleep.

*~Dreaming~*

_It was finally the day, the day I get to go out and entertain people with Mana. This is a very special moment for me as Mana wore a clown outside and I dress in a more fexible outside that was purple with yellow strips down the side. It was rather easy to relax in but I was ready for what I had to do. "Ready, Allen?" Mana looked at me with that smile that I will never forget. I nodded as a smile appeared on my face._

_ They stage men called us out to present our performance. We were introduced as he walked out into the center. As we practiced Mana throw juggling balls into the air the and using my fexible abilties I jumped into the air and kicked off one of the juggling balls making them fly higher into the air and I landed on my feet. My weight made it easy to do all these things. The balls returned but they weren't balls anymore, they were all glass pottery that fall on top of each other and balanced on Mana's ring finger._

_ Mana whinked at me and I went over an got a ball, Mana throw the glass pottery into the air jumped onto the ball and caught all te pottery without breaking or making a signal crack in any of the glasses. Everyone watching appeared to be extremely amazed by Mana's talent. I can't say that I wasn't I'm not the skilled yet but one day I will be._

*~End of Dream and back to Reality~*

Someone was calling my name while shaking me over and over, I managed to open my eyes just enough to look at whom the person was. It was Lavi, Leenalee and Kanda. Why are they all here? "Hey...why are you all here?" I looked at them extremely confused. Kanda's glare fell on me and I felt weird, when I turned to Kanda he quickly shut his eyes.

"We heard you won't be coming to school for the next week so we wanted to know if Lavi and I can come with you and Kanda to your home?" Leenalee looked extremely worried even though we hardly knew each other. I smiled slightly and nodded giving a meaning that I would love for them to come over, maybe school work with be easy with them around.

I yawned and it sounded pretty loud, well I did just wake up from a nap. "You going to eat lunch, Allen?" Lavi looked at my curiously and I nodded.

"Yeah, you go ahead and I well catch up with you guys." I was about to get up out of my seat but Kanda stopped me.

"Your not going anywhere, Moyashi. I am going to get you lunch myself and we can all eat and talk here. That sound ok?" I answered with a nod and he walked away to do as he said. Leenalee waved her hand signaling that she is going to get lunch and Lavi went with her. I was alone but not for long.

Went Kanda came back he pulled a table over and set three trays down on the table. "Two of the trays are for you, I asume yo are hungry so I got extras for you." He grabbed the tray with soba noodles on it and pulled it closer to himself as he sat on the cold hard floor. I feel bad that he has to pretty much take care of me for the next week or so. There was a silence for a bit but then Kanda asked me a question. "Who cares for you at home?" This question was random.

"No one. I'm alone, my master vanished when I saw him last in India. But he hit me with a hammer so I passed out and we sent me here." I muttering wondering if it is a good or bad thing that I'm not longer with him. Kanda looked at me weirdly.

"Who is your master?"

"General Cross." The answer was simple nothing more to it but Lavi and Leenalee came inside soon after I answered and Kanda became quiet. The both sat down at the table and sat on the cold floor like Kanda did. It was nice to think I have friends but at the same time I'm really confused on why Kanda was asking me those questions. Is he just interested in my life?

"Hey Allen, why do you have so much food?" Lavi seemd very curious but Kanda quickly reacted.

"I knew he would be hungry so I got him extra just incase he needed it."

"I thought you hated Allen, Yuu." Lavi questioned him and Kanda pulled out a sword and pointed it at Lavi.

"Call me Kanda, and I never said how I felt about anyone." He muttered angerly and I just stayed quiet. Leenalee seemed worried and hardly ate anything, looks like this will last awhile. The rest of the lunch period went by rather quickly, I hardly spoke though and I ate my food within seconds but it was nice having them around. After Lavi and Leenalee left Kanda looked at me.

"You alright?" "Yeah I'm fine Kanda." He is acting alittle stange but not in a bad what.

"How old are you?" "15." "Who raised you?"

"Mana Walker." The questioned he asked me were rather simple so I only need one or two words to answer. After awhile he left to his class and I was alone for awhile but thats fine.

*~After School~*

Kanda was carrying me on his back as we headed to my house. No akuma today thankfully. When we reached my house Kanda looked at me weird. "You live here? Alittle run down don't you think?" I nodded knowing the house was old but its safe enough for me so I don't really mind. When we got inside we sat on my bed and Kanda went over everything that happened in every class. It was rather boring and he read to me from the books of what happened in class.

This felt like hours of being bored, how am I going to live with this for a week? I yawned over fifteen times while he was reading to me but I guess he decided I needed a break from him talking for hours. This wasn't a wise chose for him, as soon as he left the room and lied on my bed and started snoozing.

*~Dreaming~*

_Mana sat on a small pile of snow as I sat on his lap. He held me close to his chest making sure I stayed warm, we both stared at the snow that slowly blow from the clouds and watched it keep piling up, I found it very entertaining to watch snow fall with Mana by my side. Christmas was only a few days away and we had an entire day planned with each other._

_ First we would go and eat breakfast together as we always did, then we would go play games for afew hours and draw in snow like every year. This all made me so happy and nothing could change this. We will all have to much fun together and we will laugh together all day._

*~Back to Reality~*

Kanda was calling my name as I opened my eyes slightly to look at him. "Yes?" I muttered while rubbing my eyes, my cheeks felt wet. Did I cry at all while dreaming? I slowly sat up then I felt someones arms around me. Looking over through the corner of my eye I noticed Kanda was hugging me frm behind.

"Are you ok, Moyashi?" He asked.

"Yeah, K-kanda why are you-" He cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Listen I will be spending alot of time with you, I told Leenalee and Lavi that tonight was best for you to be alone but I came just to make sure you are ok got it? No one needs to know about this ok?" I nodded and he let me go and moved away. "Well I should probably go home. See you tomorrow after school, Moyashi."

"My name is Allen!" I stated loudly. Then Kanda was right behind me again with his hand over my mouth.

"Relax Moyashi, I know. Would you like me to stay the night?" The question was odd for me to here but I didn't want to say no either so I nodded. "Alright." Kanda moved all the books from bed and put it into his back pack and set it in the corner of the room. I pulled out an extra bed for Kanda to spend the night. He looked at me weird then he went over and lied down. I lied down as well and I was out very quickly but even as I spelt I could feel Kanda in the room which just felt odd to me.

* * *

**Authors Note: To be honest this story was a request but I'm not aloud to tell you who from. Anyway, now I'm so interested in writing this I will be getting things down, but I'm only 12 so the trouble of writing this is all in my free time, it is true that when people say good things it makes me want to keep doing what I do and my teacher said I'm one of the best writers on the team so I hope you all think so too. :) Well I have no idea how to start nor end the next chapter so play stand by and keep reading, thank you for following, favoring and commenting, it all means a lot to me. ^^**


	4. Noah

It was windy outside and it easily blow a draft into the house. This left me cold and I

was bring my body closer together so I looked like a cat all curled up. Nothing changed how I

felt because I'm still cold so I decided I would get a midnight snack instead. When I rose to my

feet I noticed Kanda was already awake atleast I think he was. "Kanda?" My voice was

somewhat quiet jus tincase he really was asleep.

"Yes, Moyashi?" He replied soon after I said his name, so he is awake but what is he

doing?

"What are you doing?" I raised and eye brow and slowly rose to his feet.

"Meditating. Why?" He looked at me with though sharp eyes that always seem to be

looking at me.

"Oh no reason just wondering why you are awake."

"I could ask you the same thing." His glare on him became more unforgettable yet it

felt extremely warm. Now that I think about it, am I crushing on Kanda? That would explain

some pain in my chest. I took a deep breath and went over next to Kanda who now had his

attention looking out the window.

"Hey Kanda?" I was trying to look at what he was.

"Yes?" His voice became soft as if he felt calm just staring into the heart of the night

sky through a window.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" I asked looking into the night sky. It was

full of millions of blue and white stars and the moon was full. Since the sky was clean it was

easy to see it all.

"Yeah..I have, why?" His gaze went on me and I felt warm but I tried not to hide

anything.

I gulped a bit and found the corage to say my words, "I think I have a crush on

someone but I'm not sure so I was wondering if you know how it feels?" I decided I would look

back at him and let him dicover me from my eyes.

He looked away and stared at a corner in the room just pretended not to know

anything, "You should feel warm and have weird pains mainly in your chest because you want

to be with them." He paused and looked at me then kept talking, "Mind me asking who you

have a crush on?"

"I don't want to say." Everything Kanda said was clear, I was in love with him but...its

only my like my second or third day knowing and he always acts like he hates me in school

hours. Why does he decide to act so nice to me when we are alone or outside of school? The

pan in my leg started up again after standing on it for so long without walking so I went over

and fall on my bed. Kanda sat down on his bed but he doesn't seem at all tired. "Kanda, you

ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking things over. Nothing new." He was muttering now then he lied on

his bed. Its easier to sleep knowing he is ok atleast, I really hope so. I pulled a blanker over

my body to warm me up but it didn't help to much. Suddenly there was another body on my bed

but it was warmer than my blanket. When I turned to see who it was I saw Kanda, was he cold

too? "Allen?" Kanda whispered into my ear and I inhaled deepy.

"Yes?" He said my name which left me shocked but it was nice to here him say my

name for once. Then his arms were around my waist but his body was even closer to mine. I

turned to looked at the wall so I could hide the blush on my face.

"You warm?" Kanda's voice sounded caring as he still had his arms around me. Both

Kanda and I faces the say way with my back to Kanda and stomach that partly touched my

back, in a way Kanda was like my body pillow since he is taller than me. I answered Kanda's

question with a nod and slowly started falling asleep. The way his grip around me loosened

showed he was falling asleep was well.

**_*~Dreaming~*_**

**_ Mana and I just got over with our act and went out to get food then head home for_**

**_the night. I was extremely today for some odd reason and it was in the middle fall about 6pm._**

**_Mana was holding my hand until I rushed ahead because I thought I saw something within the_**

**_shadows of the street. There was a sound of screaming horses as I feel forward but when I_**

**_turned a huge carriage smashed into Mana. "Mana!" I yelled with tears forming in my eyes._**

**_ There was a huge cloud of dust and I was carefully walking over to see if Mana was_**

**_alright, horses quickly rushed out of the dust as if smashing into Mana didn't hurt them at all._**

**_It wasn't long until the dusk cloud cleared up as Mana was lieing on the ground emotionless as_**

**_the carriaged remained in millions of shattered pieces. I ran over with the sound of my feet_**

**_hitting the solid rock down and I fell to my knees beside Mana._**

**_ My small hands fall onto Mana and shock him lightly. "Mana!" He didn't respond so I_**

**_yelled again. "MANA!" This time I finally got a response._**

**_ "A-allen." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he won't be able to move much._**

**_ The tears in my eyes fell onto the freezing ground that was parshly covered in blood_**

**_from Mana and the horses. "Mana?... Mana please be ok. Don't die and leave me Mana!" The_**

**_tears streamed down my face and it felt so hard to breath then. Suddenly Mana's hand was_**

**_around my wrist, his body kept getting colder and colder until he finally spoke._**

**_ "A-allen, never s-stop w-walking until...the d-day you d-die.." His breathing stopped_**

**_and I paniced as I sobbed._**

**_ "Mana! Mana!" I yelled but he didn't move...Mana was dead. *~Back to Reality~*_**

The warmth that was on my back left me as I slowly opened my eyes to only feel that

my cheeks felt wet. Slowly I sat up and looked at Kanda who was getting his things read for

school. He glanced over at me and muttered something that wasn't loud enough for me to

here. The world looked blury yet I didn't just wake up but now I really miss Mana and I will be

alone for awhile once Kanda leaves for school. He lifted up his back pack and headed to the

door. "Che, see ya after school Moyashi." He walked out of my house and started for school.

Now it makes me wonder, why do I have a crush on Ba-Kanda? Since I knew I was

going to be home for awhile I started working on a picture that took time to draw, not those

weird quick drawings I've done in the past that looked somewhat like the person. This time it

look me after three hours to draw one of the pictures of an akuma I've faced in the past, this

was the akuma I met before master left. It was an level two butI hardly did any of the fighting,

normaly master did because he didn't think I could handle a level two. The akuma had long

claws and a long, tall skinny body with eye looking deisgns all of its body.

I have no idea why but the soul I drew for it looked more like a maiden then a

princess that way I looked at the drawing. The rest of the day went on and it was now only

going to be about 15 minutes until Kanda gets here. Out of nowhere my left eye activated and

my left arm activated as well. Akuma, I better hope nothing stronger than a level two. Rising

to my feet I rushed outside but the pain in my leg felt like I was shot there already when it

really wasn't. I held in the pain then rushed at the akuma as fast as I could go at the moment

which wasn't that fast at all atleast for me.

This akuma was a level two and looked extremely weird. The akuma's eyes glared at

me coldly as a strange gray person walked out of the shadows, this person was a young girl

that looked like she just got out of school. "_Hello there sir_." She tilted her head to the side and

her dark hair fell to the side with her head, she eyes looked heartless and seemed like hell to

look into, her eyes are golden but it just hurts to stare back into her eyes. Who is this person? She eyes looked at my left arm, "_So exorcist, who are you planning on killing today_?" The way

she smirked gave me a bad feeling.

"Who are you?" I quickly asked before anything or anyone might show up.

"I'm Road but don't worry you are the only one who can see me right now. You may

be part of your reality but everyone else that sees or heres you won't here or see me." The

smile on her face got more creepy as she walked back into the shadows. "_Bye Allen Walker_~"

Then she was gone and while I was distracted that akuma attacked me. I'm tired of getting

hurt here, my left arm ripped right through the akuma causing it to explode. The air suddenly

tasted weird but to the fact akuma releash a harsh toxic gas I'm not so surprised.

The pain in my leg was strong now so I sat on the ground, I'm an exorcist so I must

get used to feeling so much in the far future. Suddenly I heard a snapping sound and I jumped

to my feet looking around. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda walked out from the shadows of which

they have just arrived. My breath was shallow but I stared at them for a second before heading

to walk inside. "Moyashi, why the hell are you outside?" Kanda was actting like himself again,

I guess that was only a moment when he would treat me nice. Kanda can be sweet and gentle

but chooses to be cold and heartless around everyone. This thought made a sigh in a painful

way until Lenalee came over and hugged me quickly.

"You doing ok Allen?" She said smiling at me to make me feel better, I smiled back

at her but it was fake. Kanda noticed me smile and gave me an extremely sharp glare. I still

smiled trying to get over the feeling of his harsh glare. The words I wanted to say didn't come

out when I was ready to respond.

"So Yuu, where were you after school the other day, Lenalee and I stopped by your

house and you weren't there." Lavi smirked at Kanda and was exspecting an answer for once.

A sword was put up the Lavi's neck as Kanda was growling and was ready to activate his

swords.

"Ba-Kanda don't you dear!" I yelled at him and he stared at me just waiting for

Lenalee to move away. After awhile Lenalee moves away from me and Kanda moved forward

with a sword at my neck.

"Why are you trying to help Baka-Usagi!" He snarled at me while pushing the swords

tip on my throat, I gulped while starring at the sword held to my neck. He glared at me harshly

as I moved my attention from his sword to his eyes. His eyes met mine and I could see

something very odd and I think he can see something inside me as well. His swords moved

down to his sides. "Fine, Moyashi."

"My name is Allen!" I yelled at Kanda but he looked at me with dissapointment. Then

I became quiet. Lenalee could see sorrow in my eyes and she ran over to hug me.

"Aww Allen, are do you feel sad?" She asked and Kanda bit his lower lip just wanting

Lavi and Lenalee to leave.

"Oh I'm not sad just..." I smiled to make it all the more real, "Just thinking about

something nothing more." The smile was fake and not I see why Kanda glared at me. He can

see right past my mask that is covering my smiling face.

"Why don't you smile for real?" His tone was sharp when he asked and I didn't

respond. The blood in my body felt like it was flushed out of me every part of me was numb

and Kanda's eyes alittle wide. Lavi and Lenalee reacted the same way as if they would see

someone behind me. Which they did see someone, they saw Road.

"_Hello, exorcists. Its a surprise you can all see me_." She smirked as a huge number

of akuma waited behind us, my left eye was already activated. This is bad, I don't completely

know who Road is but she isn't normal and she spoke like she read my thoughts. "_I'm not like_

_all of you but I don't stand a chance against four exorcist alone, please mind telling me why_

_Allen is hurt_?"

"Why does that matter!" Kanda yelled ready to charge foward and attack her but Lavi

stepped infront of Kanda telling him he can't with all the akuma behind her. He growled at

Lavi's reaction and stood where he was. Lenalee's feet glowed at her innocence activated.

They are all exorcist and yet I was hiding it the entire time.

Road smiled creepy and rapped her arms around me since she stood right behind

me. "_So Allen, mind telling me who your friends are_?" She slowly licked her lower lip with rest

her head on my shoulder. I was to freak-out to move from the girl but her skin turned gray.

When I didn't answer her she only sighed. "_Oh Allen, why take the fun out of this_?" Then she

moved on introducing herself to the others. "_I'm Road. Road Kamelot and I'm the Noah of_

_Dream_." The smile on her face never left and I could feel how real the smile was.

The others reacted in a weird way when they heard the word Noah. "Your a Noah."

Lavi muttered while staring at the young looking girls grey skin tone. The wires appeared to

have clicked in his head as he pulled out a black hammer and it grew while he yelled words to

make it bigger. This was interesting but my leg still hurt so I wasn't able to do much movement

plus Road had her arms around me which made everything weird.

"_You may all go now_." She gave them all a harsh cold stare and kept talking. "_I'm_

_taking your dear Allen Walker though_." Her yanked me back and we fell through a door then

she yelled quickly. _"Good Bye Exorcist! Have fun with the Akuma_!" Then we were both gone.

* * *

**I hope you like this story, I wanted something interesting to happen and what else than a weird plot twist of a story? So Road is taking Allen. It was meant to be a cliff hanger to make people wonder and think what is going to happen to Allen while with Road and what will happen to Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee. Well Enjoy and please comment :)**


	5. Damage

~Kanda's point of view~

That fucking Moyashi gotten himself stolen by a Noah. What an idiot! This is just like any other day with akuma. I glared at the akuma with sharp eyes like I do to everyone else and reached to grab Mugen. It glowed blue as I charged forward cutting through the akuma while Lenalee ran and jumed at them with her feet facing the akuma and blasted right through it. Baka-Usagi just swung his hammer at them until they finally died.

This is all way to simple. Once the akuma were eliminated I put sword away. Why did a Noah need Moyashi? That Moyashi is mine no one elses. Wonder who was the person he liked though, he seemed to be acting strange. Within seconds there was a voice to my name. "Kanda, do you think Allen will be ok?" It was Lenalee, she should ask that type of question. I would answer it in a caring way but thats not how I act and it will never change.

"Che, I think the Moyashi will be perfectly fine on his own." I grunted with unease and walked away. This is why no one can look me in the eye, it would releave to much depending on who you are and Lenalee and Lavi would take a huge advantage of that. Oh damn it Moyashi! Your in my mind now. I sigh left my mouth as Lenalee and Lavi followed behind me, parently extremely worried. For a moyashi who has only been here for a short time period the sure care about him. Is it because of his kind heart? Maybe because he is one of...us?

All the people in ourer school are either finders or exorcists and we need the same education the normal does. Therefor sending Moyashi home with his leg wasn't the smartest idea from the nurse. "So we gonna go to Komui?" Lenalee asked me and I only nodded and kept moving. Once we arrived there, Komui ran up and hugged Lenalee.

"Lenalee! How are you everything nide?" He asked with a smile but when Lenalee looked upset his smiled vanished. "What happened?"

"Che, Moyashi was stolen by a Noah." I grunted simply as Baka-Usagi waved his hand in the air behind me and he stepped out and over to Komui which finally let Lenalee go and moved away from her.

"I believe she said her name was Road Kamelot." The bookman said but I only growled at him when he was to close into my space.

"You mean Allen? He was taken by a Noah?" Komui looked at us weirdly and I snarled.

"What do you think we said!" I snapped with only that damn Moyashi going through my head. Komui looked at me and connected some of the others about Allen and a Noah's appearance. A Noah, why? Just way did they have to take you, you damn fucing Moyashi. Suddenlt Komui clapped his hands and I was snapped back into reality, apparently he was talking to me but I wasn't even paying attention.

"Go meet the finder, you three are going to find a way to save Allen." Komui ordered us and I was glad to leave this nut jobs office space. So I walked out, the finder knows what he look like, he will simply call us over once he sees us, besides he will be the only one wearing a finders outfit during the school day. Baka-Usagi and Lenalle followed behind me but far enough not to piss me off.

~Mean-While With Allen~

~Allen's Point of view~

My body felt heavy and weak as I slowly opened my eyes to only see I was tied up in a chair as akuma surrounded me, all level two. It wouldn't be hard but it wouldn't be easy at the same time, but where am I? All the colors around me are blurry I only knew there was akuma because of my left eye. Then there was a voice not to far from me, atleast it sounded that way. "So your Allen?" The voice sounded like a males and it probably was a male. The earl maybe but it doesn't sound like the earls yet again everything appears different.

A gloved hand touched me, I could tell by how the texture of the hand was. The rope around me loosened and then I heard Road's voice. "Tyki step away from my Allen!~" She yelled at this Tyki. I asume he was a Noah as I asumed it was a he. Hopefully it was. It bothered me that I couldn't do anything and that Road sounded like she owned me. After afew minutes my vision was clear, Roah was standing next to Tyki in the same clothes I say her in last and Tyki had a suit on with a tall hat, his skin was grey as well and had the same golden eyes as Road.

"The last I remember you don't own me, Road." I muttered with a hint of anger scratching with my voice. Road looked at me and frowned then walked over and hugged me.

"Allen." She whispered my name into my ear. "You are in the Noah's ark, this is my home, my family, now that you are here I basically own you." She was still whispering until Tyki pulled her off of me, why is she like this? Weird yet she is trying to creep me out I asume. There is no way I could get out of here easy and by the looks of it there is no end to the akuma that suffer here. I glared at the two of me, knowing they are my enemies just makes this all harder, they aren't akuma and aren't human either. So this is a noah? A grey skinned person with powers?

"Road how about you stop bothering the poor boy." He sighs under his breath while glaring at me with this golden eyes that sharpened. The way he glared at me made it seem as if a bullet went right through my head which honestly could happen to me. The thoughts went through my mind, I'm still a young exorcist, I live alone and the friends I have hardly know who I am. This place is a prison. Someone, anyone get me out of here soon. I looked down at the ground, I knew if I tried to leave I would only get beat to the ground or possibly die due to blood lose in battle. This is horrible, being trapped in only wishes that someone will help.

When I looked back up Roah was right infront of me. "Tyki you can leave, I have my own little play toy right here~" She said happily while she played with locks of my white hair. She curled her my hair within her grey fingers then she yanked my head so that our faces were only about an inch apart. This left me with butterflies in my stomach, Tyki was still there and watching. Then he turned and left me here with this weird fucked up chick.

I finally spoke, "Why am I-" She connected her lips on mine and stopped my words, and yanked my hair wanting me to allow her tougne to slip in but no way in hell is that happening. When she moved back she simply smiled while I glared at her angerly. That was an unpleasant feeling but she only smirks. "That was uncalled for." I hissed at her then she frowned and I could tell she didn't like my choice of words.

"Remember Allen, your in my home. There is no ways of escape." She was smirking darkly until something came flying and nearly hit mine and Road's head. It was a silver sword that reminded me of Kanda's. The thought of him relaxed me a bit but I can't get my hopes up at all. This made Roah move away from me which was extremely good. Her eyes sharperned to see foward thats when she muttered something.

Then someone from away yelled, "Let the Moyashi go!" Thats how I knew it was Kanda...the nickname Moyashi was horrible to me but I knew it was him. Although when I spoke I say Ba-Kanda but i my thoughts I simply say Kanda or Yuu. Road looked rather pissed that they interupted her time with me. Then a question went through my mind, how did they get here? Without control my left arm activated and broke right through the rope from the akuma that came closer and closer into range. The fact others will help makes this all the more easier on this battle.

When I saw them all I saw Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and some other exorcist that I didn't happen on having the time on meeting. Then as if it was uncontrolled I grabbed Kanda's sword and through in his direction. His glare snapped on his sword and he lunged forward to catch it. Then Kanda yelled, "First Illusion, Ichigen!" As the sword shattered the wind these creatures came out and were aimed at Roah. They went at her make her fly back a bit and within seconds all that were around us were akuma. Lenalee activated her innocence and jumped from akuma to akuma slapping the steel ends of her boots on each one. Lavi pulled out a hammer that grew to amazing heights and slammed the akuma.

More and more akuma arrived, Kanda and I took on Road while the other three took on the akuma. Road glared at us as I stood infront and Kanda not far on my right. "Whats with the japanese exorcist that came to save you Allen?" Kanda didn't waist a second he lunged foward at Road but I yanked but with my left arm.

"Don't do that, thats exactly what she wants." Allen growled at Kanda who yanked himself free not caring if part of his shirt was ripped. I could see the side of his neck bare and I felt like I was driven to him but I didn't knowing the danger we are in. Road glared at me to fact she likes me which makes the world seem way more than grey before.

Suddenly candles came out of nowhere and were sent flying at us, Kanda wasn't paying attention and I lunged to cover him from the candle it didn't help when one broke through my left eye. Quickly I gripped the candle with my normal hand and pulled it out with blood slowly drizzling down the of the candle and falling onto the floor of this white housed place. Kanda's eye widened when he glanced over at me, he lunged foward at Road and slashed her with mugen but she then grabbed his arm even after being hit. "You think hurting me is that easy?" The way her voice didn't make me feel better about what was happening. It didn't matter how much blood was piling on the floor the only thing that mattered was getting out of here. Road appeared she wasn't in to much of a mood to fight otherwise I'm sure she would have killed me ealier.

"Bitch, you took the Moyashi!" He snarled loudly at Road then I think a heard him mutter more words. 'The Moyashi is mine and he belonds to me,' is what I thought I heard but I'm not so sure if thats exactly what he said. The wa Road glared at Kanda made everything more intence. Suddenly the pain in the back of my leg slapped me across the face. This event caused me to fall to my knees as Kanda ran over to protect. While his body stood infront of me I looked around to see if there was any way...any way at all to escape. Then there was a red leathed door with a huge handle, it opened itself and it led outside in the woods. Ignoring the pain I grabbed Kanda who seemed extremely unpleased with me as I pushed him through the door.

"Lavi! Lenalee! We have to go!" My voice was rather loud when but Roah stood and nothing. Was this all something to annoy us or is it a warning of the next time we meet. The others quickly followed my orders and ran through the door. Road's face locked on the door but still did nothing. What was she planning? As soon as we all fell onto the rough muddy forest ground the red leather down shattered like glass. What is this? When I looked at Lavi, Lenalee and their friend I noticed they took a beating, I believe there was a level three there so that didn't help them to much with the tons of akuma with them. Blood covered everyones body. At this point I couldn't tell if it was akuma blood or there blood, suddenly I pushed the thought aside and looked over at Kanda who narrowed his eyes while giving off and angry arua. A sigh pressed out of my lips, there was no reason for Kanda to treat me this way after all we would have never with the ammount of akuma there was.

It wasn't long until a man came wearing a long skin colored cloak. "I'm here to help you all, please come with me." The way everyone reacted I asumed he was trust worthy and I followed but I limped at the back of the group from the growing pai nin my leg. That didn't go unnoticed when Kanda grunted and came over to help me. The way he made it sound seemed he only helped because he had to, this left me releashing a heavy sigh.

*~Time Skip~*

Hours later we were in a room with black walls that weren't very easy to see with all the books piled on one another. There sat a man with dark purple hair with glasses on his face. He carried a blue mug with a silly looking pink rabbit on the side. Who is this guy? Suddenly two other men dragged me away from the group and in a different room. They looked at me like I was evil and wasn't a true exorcist. This left an awkward silence for awhile until one with shirt blond hair demanded me to introduce myself. Why must they make me do this? I did as told while sitting in the chair they forced me to side in. "So do you have any idea where you were?" A brown haired guy asked with a strict look on his face. I replied with a simple shake of the head, I honestly had no idea where I was but it must have been pretty important for them to question me about it. "Who captured you?"

"A Noah." My words had no emotion and stared at me angerly.

"Name?"

I decided these people were rather un-trust worthy so I lied. "I don't know." His glared cut into me but he didn't appear to have found out anything about me.

"Fine, we will be talking to you a hell of alot more." He growled and turned to the blond one and they both left me in the room that then became quiet and dark. This is...weird. Then I slowly rose to my feet and started walking into the other but I stopped when I heard them talking.

"Kanda, you have to watch over Allen so every moment you can I would like you to stay with Allen." The purple haired one told Kanda who seemed extremely unpleased with what was going on.

"You mean I have to watch that fucking, Moyashi!?" Kanda splatted out with anger, it hurts to think the one you love, hates you. I'm an exorcist I shouldn't be feeling this way over anyone...atleast not crushing on anyone. When I turned the nob and opened the door they all stared at me. I made my way to try to leave but the purple haired guy told me to stop where I was standing.

"Where are you going so soon after a battle?" He raised and eye-brow but I was extremely unplease. They talk about when in a way that doesn't make me feel right and I just left without a single word to the one I heard them call chief. At this time I just wanted to go home and with out any regret thats exactly I did.

Once I got home there was a box infront of my house, when I opened it Timcampy came flying out. "Thats where you have been. I thought I lost you." The golem decided to rest its body on my shoulder which wasn't trouble at all. It just didn't bother me. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me and quickly locked it. They can stay away for now considering I hated the class, the only bright side was being with my few friends that still hardly knew me.

As soon as I lied down someone was at my door. "Go away." I moaned exhausted while planting my face into a kept knocking, god damn it go the hell away, I thought while I satup then got to my feet and walked across the cold wooden floor to unlock the door and slowly opened it a bit. Suddenlya hand grabbed the door and yanked it fully open. "Ba-Kanda!" I yelled, why the hell did he follow me here? The thought made me growl. "Go away, I know the only reason you are here is to protect me, well I don't need a fucker like you to help me!" I didn't hold back on any of the words I yelled.

Almost as quick as lightning I felt his lips join mine leaving with a gentle heart warming kiss. This was extremely shocking to me but I eased and my body slowly became relaxed. This happened to so fast, why is that? Then his lips left mine and he growled at me. "Moyashi, you hardly know anything." Then he walked past me to the bed that still sat on the floor as his body fall on it. He is spending the night again? It was only a thought, I wasn't prepared to ask him so I just lied down carefully on my bed and muttered a tune silently.

* * *

_**Hello fellow readers, I hope you like the story. I got kinda lazy from typing for like a day or so well I hope this chapter is interesting enough for you all. I really do try~**_


	6. Lover to Pleasure

**Author's Note- Hey, this chapter contains Yaoi, just a warning to you all. I hope you like it and please review!~**

* * *

The next morning I was in the kitchen eating some cereal. There wasn't much food in my house so it will have to last for a little while. It wasn't long until Kanda sat down across from me. His glare was strong and I couldn't help but look up. "Good Morning, Kanda." I said softly wondering if he would even bother responding or if he will just stay here as part of his job. I released a small sigh thinking he would just go away and ignore me completely.

"Che, Good morning, Moyashi." He spoke which took me by surprise. I was afraid to even start talking again so I just finished my food. "Moyashi?" Kanda questioned me but with that annoying nickname.

"Y-yes Kanda?" I replied quietly as he moved from his seat across from me and took the seat next to me.

"Do you not like me being here?" He was glaring at me but it felt warm, finally I looked over to face him.

"Why would you ask me that? Its clear that you are only here because its part of your job." I muttered in an angry way that made Kanda appear shocked.

"I wouldn't spend the night here if it was just part of a job. I kissed you last night. Does that ring a bell, Moyashi?" That was true, he did kiss me but I thought it was just a fake kiss to make me let him in.

"So? I heard the chinese man say it was your job to watch over me for awhile so don't be saying anything, you hate me don't you?" The way this conversation was heading I knew it wouldn't be very good. Well atleast thats what I thought anyway. The way Kanda looked at me was different, they aren't harsh right now, they seem somewhat loving and caring or am I just wishing for that to happen? I crossed my leg and was going to attempt to be quiet now after what I just said.

"Che Moyashi, you totally don't even see now do you.." He muttered in a way that was weird. Then he got out of his seat and grabbed his book bag but only managed to mutter that I have tons of work to do after school today. That I could believe was true. Then he was gone.

*~A week Later (because I got lazy)~*

It was a tuesday night and my leg was feeling much better, Kanda and I have been studying and working together quiet easily besides afew days last week. Kanda would hand me papers for work and when I was ready he would quiz me on everything he taught me. It was a weird way to spead a week but it was alright. When he taught me everything he would give me the real test and I would do it alone with only a pencil in my hand. The more I thought of it, it wasn't that weird. Kanda was a good teacher and I didn't forget things right away like I normally did in school plus since its only me and Kanda he forces it all to be drilled into my skull.

The crush I had on Kanda grew and grew to the point where it was hard to contain myself. I kept feeling hard around him and I know I shouldn't but this is something I can't help anymore. At the moment we were taking a break from school work and I starred out my window into the stary night sky but Kanda's voice broke the silence. "Moyashi, since we don't have school thurday due to winter break you want to come over my house?" That was a question I never thought I would here. It was hard to speak, my chest was in a deep swelling pain and it felt like I was gasping for air but in a way that wasn't noticable to Kanda.

"Really?" I gave him a confused look trying to appear calm and collected. A silence came over us for a few moments before Kanda smiled and this one didn't seem evil.

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind there being maids and butlers there." Kanda growled at the fact that he had maids and butlers. When he said those words he growled while looking away from me. I find it pretty cool that he can get people to work for him. I had to do as my master told me the entire I was with him. Timcampy came out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder. Then something came to mind, while Kanda was at school these people would come over and ask me hundreds of questions. Normally when Kanda asked what my day was like I would say boring which wasn't a lie. The questions I got where who are you and are you evil. My answers were simple, the first question I would say my name and the second question I would no. Simple as that. Quickly Kanda's voice snapped me back in reality. "So you up for it, Moyashi?"

"That would be wonderful Ba-Kanda." I smiled as he shot me another glare.

"Alright, I will tell them to set up a major dinner for you." Kanda said as he turned to face the sky out the window. It was odd to think about but once every other day Kanda would do something out of character. Today it was wrapping his arms around me as I looked over and smiled at him. The pain in my chest was back as Kanda asked me if we should go to sleep for the night. It was about 11pm and Kanda had to go to school therefor I nodded as my responce.

When I lied down the air from outside quickly filled the room, remaining me cold until I tugged a blanket over myself. The air made its way through the blanket, damn it. I'm still cold. It wasn't long until Kanda made his way into my bed. This happened before, but I'm not to sure if he does because I'm cold or if he just falls asleep extremely quickly and moves in his sleep. It didn't bother me though, its nice to feel his body heat against my back. I want to confess my love to him but I'm afraid he will hate me if I tell him. A short sigh left my mouth and Kanda suddenly pulled me closer to him.

I lied in my bed with Kanda for hours but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. Yuu on the other hand was out. He is still so warm, its so difficult not to feel hard. The smile on my face was real. I stared at the wall but there wasn't anything to look at except for the way the wood looked. It wasn't long until I tried to wake up Kanda. "Hey, Kanda?" I asked quietly to try to wake him up but he groaned the first time. "Kanda." I repeated and this time he muttered faintly and opened his eyes to look at me.

"What is it, Moyashi?" He was muttering everything but I understood.

"I can't sleep, I was wondering you we could just talk for awhile?" I asked with caution in case he yelled. The nickname brothered me alot but he looked to tried to want to fight with me anyway.

"You really want to talk to me? What about then?" He was still muttering faintly.

"Do you love anyone?" I asked while whispering, he looked at me as if I knew that answer to that.

"Moyashi."

"What?"

"I am talking about you, Moyashi. I have a crush on you." When he said that my eyes widen. He didn't sound like he was lying to me and I really hope he wasn't.

"Really?"

"Of course, Moyashi." One of his hands brushed my white hair as we lied in my bed.

"K-k-kanda! W-why do you l-like me?!" I demanded an answer as I kept studdering. He sighed slightly while he played with a lock of my hair still. It was alittle while before he decided to finally respond.

"Che, It doesn't matter why, Moyashi. Well who exactly do you like anyway?" He sounded jealous which was really shocking to me. The words wanted to come out of my mouth but they didn't at the time. This is so confusing. "Well?" He grunted now there was an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yuu." His first name was said the same way as saying you so I'm not sure if he knows I said his name or the other way around. He looked at me like he was about attack. I lied there without a sign of movement from my body. It felt like I couldn't move. Suddenly Kanda's body was over mine, his body heat still hit my body. "W-what are you doing?" I asked wondering if he was planning on...well...maybe I shouldn't think that. His hands moved and took my wrists dragging them to the sides of my head. His dark blue sharp eyes stared into me and they seemed calm like nothing was going on in his mind. He leaned down closer to me and our faces where only afew centimeters apart from each other.

Then his lips locked with mine as I could feel his tounge trying to travel in my mouth. I allowed him to do so so I get him enterance into my cave. Now I was feeling slightly dazed and slowly closed my eyes, Kanda did the same as his tounge explored my cave. A slight moan came over me as Kanda brought his tounge back and broke the kiss. We both opened our eyes at that moment, there was a tiny faint blush across my face and he smirked. His hands were removed from my wrist as he slowly started taking off my shirt. He throw my shirt across the room and it appeared he didn't really care where it went. Within seconds I felt kisses go down my neck then over my chest. The pleasure felt nice even if they were only kisses. He returned to my neck with the kisses then started licking for a few moments, suddenly he bit me but more gentle than I thought he would. "W-what are y-you doing?" I manages to question him then he lifted his head up to look at me.

"I'm marking you, Moyashi." He said it so calmly, honestly what goes through his mind? He brought his head near my neck once again and started licking my pale skin. I kept letting moans escape my mouth as Kanda teased and played with me. His hands moved to my pants as he unzipped and unbottom them. Then he slowly slide off my pants throwing them in the same area of the room as my shirt, he stared down for afew moments before taking off the last piece of clothing also known as my boxers. That moment my staff is not visible. I'm not sure if its really what happened but I thought I saw Kanda lick his lips while staring. His hand rapped around my staff as a bullet of pleasure shot up my spine sending enormous amounts of pleasure through out my body. He looked me in the eye and I could tell he thinks I'm not ready to go anything farther than this for tonight, this reaction remain me to bit my lower lip.

When he bent down I saw his tounge reach out and it happened. He licked the head of my staff sending even more shocks of pleasure. It felt so good yet extremely different. His hands moved and pushed down on my hips as if knowing I had the reaction to thrust foward. He kept licking my staff for alittle while teasing with me the entire time. My body was warm and shivering in pleasure that I couldn't really control. Kanda then moved one of his hands away slowly from my hips and them in my mouth giving me the sence to lick them so I did was I thought until he removed his fingers. They slid slowly up the enterance of my ass, it was more painful at first but felt gooding as his two figures kept moving up within there. Suddenly I felt it. "K-kanda! I-i think I-i'm g-gonna!-" I yelled with a very weird feeling and Kanda appear to have already noticed as his mouth moved around my staff and I started cumming. He drank it up happily then moved from over top of me and lied beside me.

His armed rapped around my waist pulling me close toward his strong body, it was enjoyable being so close to him. He kissed my next and he took in the sent of my snow white hair as we both slowly fell asleep. The moonlight peaked through the window as we slept. _'Sweet Dreams, Yuu Kanda.'_


	7. Discard

*~Time Skip~*

It was December 23rd on a thrusday night. Kanda was guiding me to his house which was about a thiry minute walk from mine. The air was cold and was nipping at the pale skin on my face. There also was snow blown within the air as they slowly piled on the hard ground. Everything seemed so peacful with only the sound foot steps in the thin white blanket. School was out for about a week or so and the cold was coming even more quickly. Once we got to Kanda's house I learned it was more like a mansion or castle, which ever makes more sence. Why would he ever want to stay at my place?

The house was pure white with winter flowers on the porch with glass objects alot the rails. They looked like mythical creatures, one if them was a dragon holding some gem; another one looked like a fox with really long tails. Kanda brought me inside away from the cold air that was striking my face. The doors were huge as they opened and shut behind us. The floor looked like gold and silver glass that sparkled like stars in a sky of white. "Master Kanda, may I ask who your friend is?" It was a maid with long brown hair with a tight outfit.

"Che, this is Allen, he is spending the night here. Don't bother us unless I call for you alright? No checking on us even if you want too." Kanda demanded in a sharp dark tone. The simply nodded and said yes master. I had a very odd feeling about this. Last night Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and I where talking for awhile about certains and they told us about how they are dating. It was sweet to know they have each other but when Lenalee asked me who Kanda and I liked we both became silent while Kanda said 'che, who needs a lover?' I know he loves me but I don't think they would like the fact we are gay.

Suddenly Kanda's hand was around my wrist and dragged me up the carpetted chairs into his room. It was rather huge, with a huge bed with sliky dark blue blankets and curtains which seemed to glitter from the little light that broke through the clouds. This is confusing, why did he ever want to stay at my place, EVER? "Che, So Moyashi do you like my room?" He asked calmly as I looked around, he had a huge dresser with a special uniform on top and a book-shelf with very think hard cover books. Some looked old while some looked brand new, I turned to Kanda and smiled happily.

"Yeah, your place is lovely, I wish my place was better but sadly I'm poor." I chocked on a few of my words and I was smiling but feeling a little nervous now.

"Moyashi, you seem bothered. Whats wrong?" He asked raising an eye brow in concern. Then a small sigh left my mouth, I feel rather foolish. Compared to Kanda being a high class person well I'm shocked he doesn't see me as some dirty fucked up low-life that he rather kill. The thought made me gulp.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just...amazed." I said, which it was true the thought of my neck being snapped scared me though. "Kanda?" I spoke but now sounding scared. Would he really jusy snap my neck?

"Che, what is it Moyashi?" He questioned me while e laced his arms around my waist. Its true, I do very much love my sweet Kanda but sometimes I have weird thoughts.

"Would you ever hurt me?" His eyes widen slightl when I asked that, he pulled me closer to him.

"Why would I do that, Moyashi? You are mine and you forever will be mine." He whispered gently into my ear, the words sounded so trusting and I let the thoughts I had before leave my mind. A sigh of relief left my mouth as I became relaxed. We walked across the room to his bed and I thought now would be a good time to get to know him better.

"So Kanda, you think we can get to know each other more?" I asked shyly and Kanda gave me a weird.

"I guess, Moyashi. Go ask away." Kanda replied in a soft easy going tone which was different for him.

"Well, do you honestly like me?" I managed to ask but my tone was soft and sad sounding.

"Moyashi." He leaned over and kissed gently on the lips. "Of course I like you alot, we just have to hide our love got it?" He was now whispering into my ear and it gave me a warm chill. Suddenly someone knocked on the door of Kanda's room. He grunted annoyed then stood up to answer the door.

A maid stood outside the door and i saw Lavi and Lenalee beind the maid. "Master Kanda, you have more friends here to visit you." Kanda told the maid to leave him kindly and allowed Lavi and Lenalee to enter the room. Its nice to see the but I wonder if they think its odd I'm here considering Kanda acts like he hates me around other people.

"Hey why is Allen here, Yuu?" Lavi asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Kanda looked rather annoyed yet I could tell he had no idea how to answer his random question.

"Thats doesn't matter. I will be back with the study books." Kanda left the room to get what was in his back pack I asume.

Lavi and Lenalee smiled at me, they wanted the answer and they clearly knew that I had an answer. "So Allen, why are you here with Kanda?" They both still smiled and majorly and would not leave me alone. what is taking Kanda so long? After awhile I couldn't stand it and I gave them the true answer.

"I'm here because...Kanda and I are...dating." I answer the question just thinking they would be dislike this comment. But they were still smiling.

"So Yuu is in love with you?" Lavi asked carefully.

"Yeah, he would spend the night at my house."

"Wow, I never thought Kanda would love anyone." Lenalee smiled cheerfully. "Wait so you two are gay?" Lavi asked changing the topic.

"Hey, thats why we didn't want to tell you two." I stated plainly. They both stared at me for a moment until Kanda walked into the room. Lavi gave Kanda a weird smiled that was out of the ordinary and Lenalee was happy for us, I can tell in her eyes. Lavi made his way near Kanda then placed his elbow on him.

"So Yuu, I heard you love Allen. Is that true?" Lavi had an evil smirk and Kanda's eyes sharpened at him.

"That doesn't matter baka usagi!" Kanda growled at him dangerously as he came over and sat on his bed next to me. "No talking about this to anyone!" Kanda snapped at them as his strong arms rapped around me. I leaned over torward Yuu and gently placed my head on his shoulder.

"When did you two fall in love?" Lavi asked sharply.

"When I was taking care of the Moyashi." Kanda stated calmly with his arms still around me. I didn't want to speak anymore, its so warm here. My body felt weak but mainly because I started feeling the world went black.

Afew hour later I woke up noticing I was in Kanda's bed. Kanda greeted me with a small kiss on my forehead and smiled as he stepped away. Its so sweet being wth him. A faint blush appeared across my cheeks as I noticed Lavi and Lenalee where still here. "Kanda, you kissed me infront of them?" I asked shocked and he let out a sigh.

"Well they know about it alright, I think they just wanted me to prove it." He replied as soon as he sat on the bed. The way Lavi and Lenalee looked at us was really weird but I didn't want to question them.

"I honestly thought you two were lieing, guess not." Lavi said quickly. A sigh left my mouth and Kanda put has ne hand on my head.

"Don't worry about how Baka Usagi feels, Moyashi." He nuzzled into my neck randomly then kept talking. "Whats important is that me and you love each other and we can't let anyone get in the way of ourer love." He whispered the rest into my ear and it twitched but he was right. I gave him a smile and he smiled back at me. He kissed my lips gently then pulled away. "Lavi and Lenalee, can you please leave for amount and help yourself to the dinner table we will dine soon anyway." Kanda was calmer than normal and he help me to my feet.

"What are you doing Kanda?" I questioned him and he went over and grabbed a black uniform.

"Its going to help you don't worry." Kanda stated as he places it in a suit case, then he gave different clothes and told me to change into them. It didn't bother me changing infront of him so I did rather quickly. The clothes felt nice and Kanda changed as well. "I normally eat dinner with guests this way so I decided you can do the same with me."

"Oh Alright." I smiled at him warmly then looked down at the clothing. It was amazing how much detail can go into clothing. There was a dragon near the bottom with a night sky full of stars and a symbol at the center. I decided not to ask what it meant but within that train of thought Kanda took my hand and guided me down to the kitchen. It was huge and amazed me still how rich Kanda really was.

Lavi had already started eating some food while Lenalee waited for us. The maid placed more food on the table so that we will all be filled. Kanda and I sat next to each other and across from Lavi and Lenalee. "You can eat as much you all like." The samurai stated as he turned to me. There was a huge ammount of food on the table and in a chance I could eat it all.

*~After Dinner~*

Lavi and Lenalee are spending the night at Kanda's house as well. Komui the school's leader told them that everyone needed a different room so that we didn't share a room with Lenalee. This didn't bother Kanda cause I was going to sleep with him anyway but Lavi wasn't to happy about it. So Lavi is going to sleep on the floor in Kanda's room and Lenalee will hang with the younger maids.

At this time Kanda was showing up in a hot spring that was in his backyard while Lavi quickly fell asleep. It was boring waiting so I took it to myself to travel around his giant house and learn what there is to know. The problem is if the maids found out so hiding will work, well then they come around of course.

Traveling wasn't a bad idea, there was plenty to look at but there was one problem. I got lost. This left me to only sigh at how stupid I could be. "Lost shounen?" A male around his early thirys came from behind me. With a quick turn I remembered whom it was. Tyki that weird noah with Road. Quickly I activated my innocense but he seemed to have no interest in fighting. "Oh no, not yet Shounen but soon." He smirked evily as he glared at my left arm that was bone like.

"What do you want?" I was tempted to yell but didn't.

"You will learn soon enough but lets see how strong you are." Once he stated that my left eye activated. Akuma are here. I growled at Tyki who seemed to have vanished into thin air. Where did he go? Suddenly that thought didn't matter once I was surrounded by level one akuma that I easily slashed right though. Then an level two, it wasn't much of a challenge it took longer than a level one but not to much longer. This was totally something I would be telling Kanda yet it would be hard to hide. Once my left eye deactived I heard foot steps then nothing. There was no breathing but my own, Tyki had left and there was no akuma around anymore. Quickly I got rid of anything that proved that akuma were here and I deactived my left arm and hurried to find my way back to Kanda's room.


	8. Christmas Eve

Everything was dark with all the candles out. The only light that there was is the moonlight that peeked in through the windows. My footsteps weren't loud enough for anyone to here just incase I end up finding a maid. The halls are long and filled with wooden doors. This is just so confusing, trying to find out where I'm going.

After awhile I started feeling extremely tired and gave a long yawn. Then I heard footsteps from behind me, probably a maid well I need help anyone so I will stop hiding. When I turned it was Kanda, those dark eyes were on me sending flutters in my stomach. "Moyashi, why are you out here?" He asked with a sharper look in his eyes.

"I was looking around and got lost." I managed to smile through the awkward moment. He let out a long before taking my hand and guiding me to his room.

"It's past midnight already, Moyashi. When you weren't in the room I was worried something happened to you." His voice had more concern than what could be seen in his eyes. We walked down many hallways until we reached his bedroom. Lavi was snoring loudly and I couldn't help but let out a little snicker. Kanda smiled and brought me to the bed as we both lied down and his arms wrapped around me. Then there was a whisper in my ear. "Happy christmas eve, Moyashi." Right after he whispered that I smiled then fell asleep.

*~Dreaming~*

_ It was nice and warm as cherry blossoms fell from the tree. The clear blue pond was filled with white, black and red colored koi fish that swam freely within the water. A blue haired man sat at the edge of the pond while I sat under the full grown tree. Wind blew gently while carrying the petals that were shaded pink._

_ The japanese guy looked up at me curiosly then forced a smile. Suddenly I heard crunch noises from far away in the woods. Then an arrow shot past the side of my face but the samurai wasn't so lucky and was hit right in the chest with the arrow. The blue haired samurai simply smiled and pulled up a lotus flower that drifted on a lily pad in the pond as blood drizzled down fast from the fresh wound._

_ When I tried to speak I couldn't my chest hurt now even though there was no damage down to me. 'You feel the same pain as the male across from you.' A voice said in the back of my head. My eyes widened as everything began to blur. Slowly the blue sky was swelled with darkness and the pond because pure ice as the samuria's body fell backwards into an endless pit. When I looked around I noticed everything slowly crumbling. The tree I sat under vanished into particles that shined like stars before fully gone, my eyes closed and a shot of pain went through me._

*~Reality~*

The sounds of birds were outside the window as clouds covered the sky. They woke me up slowly as I at up and looked over. These birds were completely white with a black peak and black legs. It was christmas eve like Kanda whispered to me after midnight last night. Turing my head I noticed Kanda was still sleep peacfully in his bed that he allowed me to sleep in with me. Then I turned the other way at the floor to see Lavi still snoring.

This still made me laugh then I made my way out of the bed and got dressed in my own clothing that I brought with me. The usual white collared shirt and black jeans and a dark red tie. The outfit may be common but that didn't bother me to much anyway. It wasn't long before Kanda woke up but it wasn't long before I felt those sharp eyes on me. "Dressed already, Moyashi?" He stated calmly.

"Its Allen, Ba-Kanda." I replied calmly as he did. A smirk appeared on that pefect face of his. Somehow that didn't surprise me and when I turned to look at him, he was already looking somewhere else. Why does he react this way? I simply shrugged then I felt warmth from behind me. How does he move so quickly? Kanda's arms were around my waist as he kissed back of my ear.

"You know today a great day to with each other at the same time I have things to do." The strength of his arms around me sent shivers through my body as I listened to his words. "You have anything to do, Moyashi?" He asked and it took me a little while to answer.

"Yeah, I need to get gifts for certain people." I replied as he turned me to we were face to face then his lips locked with mine for a long moment before pulling away for air.

"Alright, then you go do those things, I will wake up Baka-Usagi and Lenalee while you do that alright?" He seemed to want to do something in that time I would be leaving so I went along with what he wanted. A smiled flashed on my face as I answered with a nod and left.

Leaving Kanda's house left weird considering alot of people would have never thought anyone but him would enter or the maids who worked outside. The sky air was cold and nipped at my skin a bit but nothing I couldn't handle. Everything as all good, winter birds and flowers, frozen ponds and puddles as well as snow falling from the grey clouds that covered the blue sky and sun from above. I began window shopping before deciding which gifts to get whom.

*~Meanwhile with Kanda~* (A.k.a- Kanda's point of view)

This isn't a holiday I normally celebrate but for my snow haired angel its worth it. Lavi and Lenalee were telling me all about the holiday on which they knew about and celebrated. They also informed me that tomorrow was Allen's birthday. That thought never occured to me to ask Allen but I would ask him about other things.

My maid that felt the day of christmas was the one who got this so called christmas tree. Its a tall green pine tree and Lenalee appeared to have loved decorating thats the maid thing she did. Baka-Usagi on the other hand just sat around watching until his girlfriend yelled at him to help her. All the maids cooked knowing that Allen ate an enormous ammount of food the other night.

Then the thought came to me, I must get Moyashi a gift. That could be a huge problem. There isn't much he talks about, a kitten maybe? Or maybe something hand crafted? Possibly both? This thought was bothering now. Soon the other smells were the freshly cook food and the that weird pine amora. The hallway was decorated with fake shiny plastic things and all the candles were lit. "Is this all ok, Kanda?" Lenalee asked with a smile.

I shrugged considering to me it didn't so much matter. "I'm not the one who knows the holiday so you and Baka-Usagi can handle it but I must think of something to get Moyashi." I stated while thinking more.

"I'm sure he will be greatful for whatever you give, after all you two love birds are a better match than we thought." She said 'we' as in her and Baka-Usagi which isn't very surprising. I only nodded and walked away from were I stood and sat in the comforts of my room that appeared as the only room not decorated with foolish decorations.

After a few hours within my bedroom I finally got out to only see candles and red, brown, white and black colored boxes under the tree. Is this really what christmas is? Yeah, I did have a gift for Allen now but of course there was four things hand-made. There was something for Baka-Usagi and Lenalee as well but only one thing and I got one of my maids to make their's. The gifts I made were put in a colored box and under the tree that didn't look green any longer.

There was no point of smiling at the moment my joy was taken away when my moyashi left the front door. Then a thought crossed my mind, this one I will protect no matter what he says or tells me to do. I will forever protect. "Master Kanda, is there anything else we could do for you?" One of the black haired maids asked. It would be nice for them.

"I give you all the next four days off." I stated without a smile as most of the maids looked shocked. One maid stayed mainly because she had nowhere else to go but live here so she payed her dept by working as my maid. That didn't bother me she kept doing her work as the other maids left to go home.

~Afew hours later~ (Allen's point of view again)

The stone steps were now icy and hard to walk on. It was colder than before and it snowed more and more. I knocked on the huge door, it opened slowly but I was quickly pulled in to only be kissed on the lips for five long seconds before Kanda pulled back. He smiled at me sweetly as he took the three bags from my hand and set them on the floor next to us. The wind shut the door as I realized all the candles that were lit in hallway.

"Missed you, Moyashi." He admitted as he let the smile disappear to make it seem he didn't care even though I knew how he felt inside. If anything I'm the one who smiled at him before hugging him tightly. His warmth felt good against my body and I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to sooner or later. Once I did I reclaimed the bags Kanda placed to the side and walked into the living where Lavi and Lenalee sat together on a couch not far from a huge christmas tree.

Then I looked at Kanda. "Are you only doing this because I celebrate this holiday?" I asked with a tilt to my head and he nodded. The smile I had grew as Lenalee took the bags and placed colorful boxes under the tree. There were already so many boxes it was hard to count. Were did the all come from so fast? When I walked over to read the names most of them were from Lenalee and the maids. Its nice to think that Kanda's maids care for him and the friends he had.

"Moyashi, can we do something alone for alittle awhile?" Kanda asked me while Lavi was joking with Lenalee which made her laugh.

"What would that be, Ba-Kanda?" I replied with a question. He didn't answer my question and took my hand and guided me upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have been reading I really am happy. The next chapter will most likely contain yaoi so you are aware. Well yet again thank you all and please review.**


	9. Connection

It was the afternoon and Kanda and I were in his room. The snow

from outside was still falling gently. Then I felt something on my head.

Looking forward was Kanda with his hand on the back of my head. A smiled

appeared on my face as he pulled me into a nice long kiss. The warmth we

shared in the kiss was wonderful. Soon he gently nipped my lower lip asking

for enterance. I grant that wish as his tounge slipped deep into my mouth. Our

tounges playing and twisting with each other for awhile before we both pulled

back for air. A stream of saliva kept our lips connected.

After only a few moments Kanda pushed me onto his bed. Our lips

were locked together yet again. The kiss was long and meaningful with a soft

moan from the back of my throat. The kiss went on as I wrapped my arms

around his next and reached for his hair-tie. Once his hair-tie was off his dark

beautiful long hair fall to the sides. It felt silky yet soft in-between my fingers

as he pulled away from the kiss. The joy of playing with his hair excited me

while Kanda managed to take off my shirt.

My chest was bear and soon the only thing I felt was the kisses

running down my neck all the way down to edge before my pants. Much of my

reaction were shiverings down my spine and the warm feeling of our bodies

so close. He looked up into my eyes as I looked into his sharp dark blue ones.

The closes that he wore were black looked more like a uniform that I don't

remember him changing today this morning. It wasn't a bother as we both just

completely undressed each other.

The feeling was rather tight and hurt but wasn't to easy to hide. For

Kanda it was though. His hand gripped my shaft while our faces met. This

feeling of love we share is way to real to be short or pretend. Nothing could

change my mind otherwise. Even as our lips met his hand was still around my

shaft as back arched slightly. For me this is a pleasuring gift but I'mno so sure

what Kanda thinks about it.

Soon our kiss ended as he kissed my neck for a long moment then

moved down. I was still hard and his hand never left. Afew moments his hand

rubbed my shaft with heavy emotions gathering in my chest. It felt good then

a shock of pleasure shot through my body as his mouth moved its way onto

my lower part. He licked and sucked as i was feeling very eager, his hands

moved to hold down my hips as he did this. It was difficult not to move.

Pleasure still spread through me but soon our faces met again as

we kissed passionatly. It was sweet and warming. Once our lips part from

each other Kanda put two fingers on my lips. I knew what he was getting at so

I took the two fingers into my mouth. He smiled slightly and began to tease

around with me while I sucked the two fingers within my mouth. After a bit he

pulled his fingers out of my mouth that were now covered in saliva. What he

was doing wasn't a question, I already knew.

His hand moved down under me and slowly added the two fingers. It

was a weird feeling still but as he moved his two fingers I got used to it. The

feeling became more pleasurable after a bit, faint moans making their way

out of my mouth as warmth still spread far within my body. He inserted

another finger causing my back to arch and moan loudly. The moans soon

became pants while his fingers still moved around inside. Kanda was smirking

, he got his pleasure from this.

Soon he slipped his fingers out and went up to me. He kissed me

lightly then turned me over so that my stomach was against the bed. It was a

pulsing feeling as I knew exactly whats to come. He moved into me causing

an even more different feeling. With his arms around my waist he forced a

gentle thrust into me. A loud moan escaped my mouth as he thrusted again

deep and hard. The pleasure was nice and still warmed me majorly. The speed

quickened thrust after thrust with moans and pants from the both of us. Not

long later he hit my sweet spot and a loud but long moan escaped me. He

thrust into me one last time before being taken out of me.

As I was catching my breath Kanda turned me over again so that we

were now face to face. Our lips locked with each with hunger and plea. Each

of our tounges playing with each other for a long while before pulling apart

from the kiss. Then he began teasing me again until I came. In a way this

pleased him before another long and soft kiss. After our lips departed again

he sat up and grabbed a towel and handed it to me. He smiled. "Now go wash

up alright? I will get new clean clothes for you."

I took the towel and nodded at him. Moving from the bed I went

over to the bathroom that contained a huge tub. Kanda appears to like

washing up in the hot spring but I would feel better washing up inside. I filled

the tub with nice warm water then stepped into the tub resting with the warm

water against my body. Some steam vanished within the air as I grabbed the

soap Kanda did have to wash myself with. It was clear when it fell into my

hands as I began running it within my snow white hair.

While raising my hair I heard the door open. Kanda walked in

wearing on of his night clothes and placed a pair for me on a rack in the

room. I could very well tell he was smiling as I kept washing my hair. After all

the soap was gone I washed the rest of my body quickly and easily. Kanda left

the room and I asume to check on Lenalee and Lavi.

Not long later I was done and got out of the tub and dried myself off

with that towel Kanda gave me ealier then I grabbed the night clothes Kanda

handed and slipped them on. It was so silky and loose. Once I got out of the

bathroom I went down stairs where Lenalee and Lavi sat with each other

laughing. Its sweet to know they both have each other. Suddenly there were

arms around my waist and I looked to only see Kanda. He wasn't smiling

mainly due to the fact our friends are still here.

"Well after dinner Lavi and I are gonna have to go, we have our

family to get to for christmas tomorrow." Lenalee said this calmly and

completely relaxed. Lavi just sat there was a huge smile on his face which

wasn't much of a surprise.

"How about we play a game of spin the bottle?" Lavi suggested with

an evilish smirk on his face which Kanda noticed within the matter of

seconds.

"Che, thats a stupid idea baka-usagi." He replied with a harsh tone.

"How about poker?" I suggested hoping this wouldn't upset anyone.

My lover gave me a weird glare before letting out a sigh.

"Lets just eat ok, Moyashi?" Kanda replied with a hand now on my

shoulder that was no longer wrapped around me. I gave a simple nod as we

all headed to the table for dinner.

-Time Skip-

After dinner Kanda and I went to his room as Lenalee and Lavi said

their goodbye's for the night and promised to be back tomorrow after being

with their families. The more thought of it the more it hurt. I don't have a true

family, I wouldn't Kanda is family should I think that? Lenalee and Lavi are my

friend though so that would be weird. With a simple shrug I pushed the

thought aside and hugged my lover tightly. He seemed to glad to be with me

as I was will him. Our lips locked with each other as we treasured this

moment.


	10. Together as Friends

The next morning it was Christmas and my so called "birthday"

which wasn't really important. Outside snow was carried in the wind until

it hit the ground. It appears to have been snowing for a while with the

amount of snow there was at the moment. Last night I came home from

Kanda's house telling him that there were things I had to do. Which

wasn't a lie, it was more picking up gifts that had to be made and not

ordered right away.

Once I rose to my feet there was a faint sound from the corner

of the room. With a quick turn of the my head I saw a shadow there that

wasn't normal. It wasn't any of my friends, nor was it the earl or a noah.

This was a spirit...of...Mana. I wasn't to sure if this was real or not but the

way everything was going was different. The first thing to pass through

my mind was to run over and hug him but if it was all in my head than it

would be waisted energy.

"Merry Christmas...Allen." The voice belonged to Mana as well.

There was no doubt that it was him. The spirit came closer and was now

fully clear. "I love you." Those were the last words I heard before his spirit

walked past me and vanished into thin air.

Even though his spirit was gone I managed to reply anyway. "I

miss you...Mana." A single tear fell as I wiped it away before it hit the

floor. Suddenly a loud bang on my door snapped me back into reality.

Before I could even start walking to the door Lavi and Lenalee came in

considering I was stupid enough not to lock the door last night.

"Merry Christmas, Allen!~" Lenalee sounded extremely cheerful.

Then a different question crossed my mind. They are here already?

"Merry Christmas to you as well, but wh are you here so early?"

I tilted my head while waiting for an answer. She looked at me confused.

"Its almost noon, Kanda told us you left last night and I guess

he wanted to see you sooner." She replied and then I felt heavy regret. A

simle nod was my reply as I grabbed a bag.

"Well then lets go." In a hurry I ran out the door with Lavi and

Lenalee close behind. They seemed confused why I was in a hurry but to

me it was a clear as day, what I don't understand is why they are running

with me as well. Almost slipping on ice a few times I finally made it to

that huge castle looking home in which Kanda lived.

Before there was time to knock on the door Kanda had already

opened it. I was about to ask a uestion but he replied before I even

asked. "I saw you through the window when you almost slipped on ice."

He stated then me in his arms for a nice long embrace. Our friends

giggled behind us causing me to feel a little awkward. Soon I was

releashed from the hug and he gripped my wrist taking me to his

christmas tree. Presents were stil piled underneath, I asume he wouldn't

let anyone else open their gifts until I came here. "We all open one gift

first before eating what was meant to be breakfast." He stated allowing

us to choose which one we desired to open first.

Slowly I walked over to the christmas tree and placed what in

the bag under the tree and handed each of my friends a card. Each had a

meaning and how special they were on the card. It may be a little lame

for some but it seemed pretty cool to me. Lavi's card said "Beyond your

own Mind." while Lenalee's said "Pay close to one's Details." When I

looked at Kanda he stared at the card for awhile before saying anything.

Once he spoke it was a form of a question. "A Special Card?"

He raised an eye brow at me but I simply smiled. He knows, that is

something willing to be bet on. A gentle smile appear on their faces after

a bit. Soon everyone chose a gift from under the tree and open it. Lenalee

opened one from Lavi and it was a long purple silk dress, she smiling

while hugging Lavi proved she liked it enough. How did Lavi get the

money for that?

Lavi opened one from Lenalee which was no surprise, he was a

Bookman and I've heard the most smartest Bookman were those with a

journal but this was a rich and rare leather. Its hard to tell wither he is

really happy or not but he kissed his girl right on the lips. Looking down

for a moment I looked at Kanda who was waiting on me. That was a very

clear sign as well. The present was from him after all, it was rather small

but thats not a problem. When I opened it there was a necklace that

seemed to move. "It changes depending on the weather outside, you

appeared to like nature and all life so I thought it would be good for you.

That was more of a family necklace but I trust you with it." Kanda stated

as I quickly put it on. I may be male but that doesn't change anything and

it shouldn't either.

We all looked at Kanda who simply held the card I gave him. He

let out a long sigh before opening the colored box. The gift was from me

which was warming to know some how. It was a hair tie with some

japanese symbols and a dragon charm hanging from it. He switched out

the one he was already wearing and put his new tie to use. The smile on

my face grew before we all went to the table to eat the so called

breakfast, more of a feast if you ask me.

While we ate my samurai asked me a simple question. 'Why

does the card say 'A Special Car'?" He raised an eye brow and simply I

chuckled.

"It shares the bond between you and I." That was a fact as well.

He looked at the card, an upside star with a swirly heart at the core with

black swirls and dots around the outside with the words painted in dark

red around the star. It was new and not even a singal crumble or bend

mark lied on it.

After we ate the maid that stayed got all the gifts for each

person and set them in a pile going by the names for whom they

belonged too. There were plenty of gifts for us all but less for Kanda. He

wasn't very happy about this holiday yet it didn't seem like he would care

other wise. I could see Kanda looking outside and he raised his hand as a

sign that he was going to leave and do something. "You may open your

gifts now." He stated while leaving. We all nodded and started opening

some gifts.

One of the ones I got were a wooden carving the moon and the

sun with a creature I could not make out flying between them. Another

one were to long twin swords with a gem tipped blade. They were

extremely sharp with the gem being green and the rest looking like silver.

The note on the swords said 'Now that you have swords you can practice

with Yuu!~.' Thats how I knew the swords were from Lavi. The way he

called Kanda, Yuu was a dead give away. There were still more presents

that I could open but for some odd reason I dicided I would open them at

another time.

With a quick glance I saw Lavi messing around with Lenalee's

hair. They have so much fun with each other even if its silly atleast they

are laughing with each other. Then I looked over to see that Kanda still

was back it began to make me worry. He may be one of those people who

hate getting involved in things but he should know he would have to

come back at some point.

Slowly I stood up without Lavi and Lenalee looking at me. When

I slipped away I headed to where Kanda went. He was sitting outside on a

huge flat grey rock while staring into a pond that was covered in a thin

sheet of ice. "Kanda?" I whispered incase he was going to yell at me for

bothering him. He glared at me from the corner of his eye and grunted.

"Moyashi, what could you possibly want?" He asked coldly

which gave my the thought he didn't want me around.

"Sorry, I asume you don't want me around." A long sigh left me

as I turned on my heels. As I was about to walk away I heard his voice in a

demanded tone.

"Stay. I will show you something." His eyes were now on me.

The idea was a bit weird but it was clear. Turning back around I came over

and sat on the snow covered grass. He looke down at me but soon his

hand was on my hand. "Looking into the pond, there are to fish in there."

Leaning forward I looked into the pond, the ice was as clear as

glass and the water was so clean I could see the bottom. The two fish

were both koi, one was black with a white tail and a white dot on the left

side of its face while the other was white with a black tail and a black dot

on the right. They both swam extremely close together. "May I ask what

is important about these fish?" It was amazing to see koi without red on

their body.

"They have a meaning of good and evil, you could also say life

and death." Kanda stated simply and his hand gently stroked my locks of

white. A smile appeared on my face as he just looked into the pond. He

didn't smile at the moment but that was just the normal him and I can

respect that.

"Can you come with me back with our friends?" I changed the

subject and tilted my head to the side slightly. He looked over at me for a

moment before standing up.

"Alright but brush the snow off of your body." He helped me up

as and I started brushing off the snow that was on my body, Of course it

was cold sitting in the snow so I had goose bumps all over my body and

the lower parts of my clothes were a bit damp. Kanda and I took each

other hands after I did that and we went inside.

"Oh, there you are. Where did you two go?" She tilted her head

side before Lavi decided to pull her into a hug. They laughed and I smiled

at their happiness. Kanda just watched for a bit before he let go of my

hand then hugged me. I smiled greatly with a slight blush on my face. We

all ignored Lenalee's question and I think she forgot about it too.

"What is the point of this holiday?" Kanda asked and I knew he

was talking about Christmas.

"Its a time of year to just be happy and spend time with family

and friends." I was happy to tell him this. Our lips suddenly locked with

each others, enjoying this moment greatly.


	11. Up for Adoption

_Author's note: Sorry guys, but I'm ending "A Special Card" if anyone is interested in adopting this story you may. I did have ideas on ways to end it with Allen loosing his memory due to Neah, but sadly that won't be I just don't have time for anything anymore. Well comment if you wish to adopt and I will get you the story._


End file.
